


Derek Hale imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Derek Hale imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Dereks first time with a guy headcanons (nsfw)

· Derek’s had sex with plenty of women

· but you were the first guy he’d been with since realizing he was bisexual

· he wasn’t really that nervous

· just more so concerned with getting carried away and hurting you

· because if there’s one thing Derek likes its rough filthy sex

· Derek doesn’t care for foreplay so you got right down to it

· he used tons of lube

· to the point where you had to tell him it was enough

· he started out gentle but you could tell he wanted to pick it up a notch

· so you told him it was okay to be rough

· and that was all the confirmation he needed

· he fucked you until you knew you would be walking funny the next day

· Derek was surprisingly ready to be on the receiving end

· you figured it would take him some time to be more open to it

· but after fucking you he just needed to know how it felt

· again, lots of lube was used

· he kept telling you to go faster and deeper

· he came so hard he nearly blacked out which had never happened to him before

· when all’s said and done you laid in bed next to him asking how he was doing

· he told you he couldn’t believe what he had been missing out on for so long


	2. Derek with a dom reader headcanons (nsfw)

· Derek doesn’t let just anyone top him

· the first time you tried to he was like “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

· but now that time has passed he feels comfortable letting you be in control

· Stiles once walked in on you fucking Derek from behind

· now Stiles won’t shut up about Derek bottoming

· until Derek threatens to rip his throat out, thats shuts him right up

· Derek never thought he’d genuinely enjoying bottoming

· the few times he let it happen prior to your relationship weren’t great experiences for him

· but for you he will bottom all day long

· Derek has a secret kink for you fucking him against a tree

· the two of you will be out for a run and the next thing you know Derek is stopping in the middle of the woods

· and all he says is “let’s have sex”


End file.
